


The Bet

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think it was the act itself that was so exciting, either. It was the trust. Remus couldn't ever remember a time in his life that he'd trusted someone this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Weird little fic, post-war AU, random PWP porn. Beta'd by the wonderful innerslytherin! Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May 2008.

The blade was so close that Remus had to close his eyes and hold his breath to keep still. Severus had Remus tied securely, his arms and legs bound to sturdy bedposts, so he was mostly immobile anyway. Still, cool metal moved from his thighs to his balls and Remus froze.

"Shh," Severus whispered, and dragged the straight edge razor along Remus' skin, shaving brown and grey curls away to leave Remus' skin smooth.

"God," Remus breathed. "Severus." Remus couldn't think about anything but what Severus was doing, and how his body was responding in the most unexpected ways. His prick was full and flushed with colour, and he hadn't been able to stop squirming until Severus had moved to the area he was currently working on. He didn't think it was the act itself that was so exciting, either. It was the _trust_. Remus couldn't ever remember a time in his life that he'd trusted someone this much. Never before in his life would he had considered letting someone tie him up and put a sharp instrument that close to body parts he rather liked keeping intact. Remus clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep still even as his breathing went erratic.

The blade swiped over his skin again and again, making a scraping noises as it moved through the soft nest of curls and shaving cream. Severus just kept Vanishing the mess as he worked, until Remus was cleanly shaven from the waist down.

"Like the day you were born," Severus purred, and Remus knew Severus had meant for him to laugh, but all that came out was a gust of breath, shuddering as Remus tried to relax in his bonds again.

"Severus," came another whisper, this one a plea, and Severus ducked his head and drew his nose along the newly-naked skin. "Ohh!" Remus gasped, the light touch setting his nerves to singing. It felt as though he'd never been touched before, the sensation exploding under his skin, causing him to squirm again, pressing his hips up against Severus' chin. "Please."

Slender fingers slid down Remus' thigh. "How does it feel?"

"S-smooth. Bloody amazing," Remus admitted. Severus drew his tongue along Remus' sack, and Remus gasped again, Severus' mouth searing hot against him, hotter than it had ever felt before. Then Severus sucked lightly and Remus whimpered. "Fuck!" Remus jerked his legs against the magical ropes, trying to spread his legs wider for Severus to keep doing that. Severus made a noise of smug satisfaction, but Remus didn't care when Severus started licking the skin behind his testicles.

He teased his fingers along Remus' skin, stroking the crease between Remus' thigh and groin. Then his hand moved up, and Remus automatically sucked the finger that hooked itself in his mouth, swiping his tongue over the pad of Severus' finger, feeling the tiny ridges of Severus' fingerprint against his tongue. Between the finger between his lips and Severus' mouth burning kisses across his thighs, leaving trails of moisture that felt oddly silky against his exposed skin, Remus was arching his hips up, thrusting into the air. "Severus, suck me!" he gasped, but Severus only slid a finger down against Remus' entrance and pressed inside.

His finger sought out the spot that would undo Remus, and once Severus' fingers crooked against it, Remus moaned and came hard, spasming in his restraints until he collapsed again. He was panting heavily when Severus released the bonds and slid up his body to kiss him, stroking a finger along Remus' thigh that still made him squirm even in this state. 

"You lose," Severus murmured, and Remus expelled a heavy breath.

He rolled over without bothering to clean up and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Fine, but next week we go to _my_ mum's for dinner. Your mum scares me."

Severus snorted, but kissed Remus' forehead. "Next week... we'll see who wins."


End file.
